2013.08.23 - Dead Men Look For The Devil
It always comes back to the sea, doesn't it? Waterfronts always seem to be -the- place where things happen. According to security and surveillance, airports are where it's at? Nope. Many a 'thing' done with only the wide ocean as witness. And, it's a place that calls to a teleporter's soul. (Which is odd as he was born and raised in the mountains of Bavaria!) It's falling to evening, where the sun begins its setting. Dusk is when it is truly difficult to see. It is neither dark enough where torches and headlights illuminate, nor is it light enough to see everything as it fades into more monochomatic visions. It's the perfect time for the Amazing Nightcrawler. His indigo fur blends in with the shadows, and his golden, featureless eyes see all. It is as if it's a bright, sunny day.. plus. The soft sound of *bamf* can be heard by any who might be specifically listening for such a thing, as well as the hint of sulfur in the air. Kurt lands on walls, tops of shacks dotted around, and deep into shadows. The world is his landing pad! Upon the roof of a shack that declares boats for hire for fishing parties, the blue, fuzzy elf lands, his tail swaying gently behind him. Glowing yellow eyes look out onto the water, and his head bobs as if counting the lights that lie beyond on the gently lapping water. About twenty minutes ago, one of the countless informants John Carmichal, AKA The Silver Ghost had established along all the major ports, air or otherwise in the Gotham/NYC metro area, had called, and left a voice mail letting him know someone fitting the description he'd disseminated amongst his network had been briefly seen in this neighborhood. It was a weak lead, but John was going to follow up. He'd already tried magic..with no luck. He'd tried sending word out through his only known Mutant contact...with no reply yet...so now, it was this...or come up with nothing. And he could not afford to come up with nothing. The Ghost stands on a stack of shipping containers several hundred yards east of Nightcrawler, the lenses in his mask zooming in and out as he turns his head, scanning idly. This time of day/night was a real bitch of a time to try and see someone as dark as the fuzzy elf, but that was what Infrared was for...especially if they also had built-in flare compensation. Keeps the dying sunglight from blinding him. Wait...there...yes, there he is.....fog begins to form around the man in the trench coat, fedora, and full face mask, before he fades from view, and begins making his way invisibly in the direction of the shack upon which Nightcrawler perches. Kurt is good; he can do many things. He can tell when magic is being used around him, and he can even discern if it's 'good' or 'bad', as it were. He can see in almost total dark, and he, too, has something of an IR range to his eyesight. But he can always be snuck up on. Kurt crouches upon the shack, looking all the world as if he's simply on the move once again.. and he is. With an easy leap into the air, Kurt makes the next shack over with a simply flip in the air and lands soundlessly, the dark fur blending in easily to the dark, tin roof. Golden eyes are still set out upon the water, but now it looks as if there's a single target in which he's interested. Those eyes narrow, and his tail sways a little more actively as he considers. The Ghost was just about on him, when the elf leaped away. Well, two could play that game. Besides, now The Ghost is curious about what has the elf so rapt. He leaps not nearly as gracefully as the mutant to the next roof. The fact that he's invisible, and intangible makes the noise factor pretty moot. Gotta be solid to make noise, or more solid than he is anyway. He's just solid enough to stay on top of the shack rather than phase through it. He steps to the edge to the left of Nightcrawler, peering down over to see what the other man is looking at. There is a small fishing vessel out in the harbour, and there is some activity out there to be sure. They're dropping anchor silently. No voices trail over the expanse of water, much to the elf's chagrin. Kurt is good at waiting, however.. and his position, the crouch, is one that can be kept for as long as needed. No sore muscles.. and he waits, his tail flickering. It's after a couple of long minutes, however, that the elf reaches into his pocket, pulls out a phone and is VERY careful not to let the shock of light give his position away.. and he pads over to the text section. It's quickly entered, his message, and just as quickly put away back into his back pocket. The Ghost follows silently, making note of the vessel as well, and slipping close enough to touch the fuzzy elf. "You're a difficult man to track down Mr. Wagner...." he says. Ahhh the ole disembodied voice trick...so much fun to do to the unsuspecting. Magneto had told him Nightcrawler was dangerous, and he didn't doubt it. He'd seen the video of the elf in action. But he'd also met the man, and had gotten a very good impression. "Don't be alarmed....." he says as he drops the invisibility, fading into view slowly "I just wanna talk for a minute....." Sneaking up on the elf usually leads to one thing, and one thing only. The -moment- he catches the voice, no, the disembodied voice, there is the distinct smell of brimstone in the air. Kurt doesn't go far, mind, but he's moved from his spot. Landing once again, the fuzzy elf is in a crouch, glowing, pupilless eyes searching the area where he had been only a heartbeat earlier. It's once John begins to come into view that the elf crosses himself quickly, and begins to move towards the apparition. "That is some way to say 'I would like to talk for a minute,' mein Herr," Kurt offers, his tones barely over a whisper, but he doesn't sound angry. Just.. surprised. "I'm not in the habit of running away when approached." Just.. more repositioning himself. The Ghost shrugs apologetically "Sorry 'bout that. Been told you were dangerous, so figured it better not to take any chances." he says "I'm hoping to make contact with Kwabena Odame, or the X-men." he says "I was told you were an X-man." he says "it's important that I make contact....Odame's life might be in danger..." he says "Well, I suppose mine is too actually, but dying is really not very fun, so I'd rather avoid it...the hangovers are not pleasant." he says. "We've met before, you and I....just not like this, as it were." Kurt quirks his head, and his eyes narrow as the questions are asked. His voice remains low, barely above that whisper, but it does carry enough. "The existance of the X-Men are in stories told by mutants to their children to help them sleep at nights. They keep the bad mutants away, und the bad humans from hurting them." He pauses and curiosity strikes, "Who told you that, mein Herr?" The warning on Shift's life, however, causes him to pause, and a wry smile comes to his face. "Of course he is," is said after a moment of silence. "It is the life that's been chosen, ja?" Though now Kurt thinks back, trying to place the other gentleman and comes up blank. Raising three-fingered hands into the air, palms up, he confesses, "When was it that we met? I'm sorry." There's been so much vying for his attention, that along the way, he begins to forget. Something, obviously, he'll have to work on before too long! The Ghost just hrmphs quietly "Magneto told me." he says "Listen, Mr. Wagner....you can deny the existance of the X-men all you want, but I doubt very much a fella like Magneto buys into fairy tales." he says "And when he tells me you're an X-man I got no reason to doubt it." he says, and then grins even if Kurt can't see it beneath his mask. "Yeah I met Odame once or twice too...and he seemed like an alright sort. It is the life he's picked, and it's the life I picked too.." he says "As for you & me...well..." he says "I think it best right now, until we've both got reason to trust the other to keep that for later." he says "Suffice to say if I hadn't caught wind of you here, I'd have left word with Father Mike." he says merely. Maybe too much of a clue, maybe not, but either way The Ghost HAD to do something, because if he screwed up here, Magneto was likely to try and kill him...or at least it would end his infiltration of Magneto's organization, and he couldn't have that. Magneto? Kurt shifts his position a little, though he never straightens up. There -is- the boat out there that has to be watched for, after all. Those glowing eyes study the man before him, his manner growing a little wary. "You talk to Magneto, then?" He pauses a moment before that tension looks to partially leave those blue, fuzzy shoulders and back. His tail sways, the spade tip twitching. "Magneto mentioned me?" He sounds.. almost flattered. "Und here I thought that I was beneath him. You know.. out of sight, out of mind?" Father Mike, however, catches his attention once again. "Have you gone to see him then? I'm afraid I've been missing confession lately, but he knows my number." "No, I haven't gone to see Father Mike." he answers "And yes, I know Magneto....I kinda work for him." he says "Rather, he wants me to work for him...." he shakes his head "It's complicated. Listen, Odame was working for him....Magneto had me track him down so he could recruit him. I'm good at tracking people down, but Odame's a tough nut to crack" he says "I managed it though, and so he got recruited..." he says "but recently...well, Odame's gone missing again and Magneto wants me to find him. I've used up all my own resources for doing so, and frankly, Mr. Wagner, even if I COULD track Odame down I'm not sure it would be in the man's best interests." he says "I fear Magneto's got something ugly up his sleeve, and I'm trying to find out what it is, but if I don't give him reason to believe I'm one of his true believers, I'm out, or dead, or both." he says "Not that dead bothers me much. I can deal with that part..." he says "But Magneto's far more dangerous than people know...I got a feeling you probably know more about that than I do." he says "So I need to give the Imperator something...something that'll get me in the door I want in....but won't get good people killed. Can you help me out, or not?" Kurt listens, not unlike a priest at confession. He's patient, willing to hear the man out, and at no time does the elf look as if he will embody judge, jury and executioner. Slowly, the elf shakes his head, and there's a sadness to it. "I am not going to hand the man over, I'm sorry, mein Herr." Particularly if he's working for Magneto. "It would not be in his best interest, no." And there is this thing about thirty pieces of gold? Nodding slowly, there's something sad about the fuzzy mutant's smile. "Ja. He means no good, mein freund. He would have his people believe there is a war out there against mutants, und for every move, he believes himself right to strike first. Lives lost.. und once the world is afraid to move against him? He will have nothing to fear. I have seen this, und I have been in his 'court' after he murdered nearly five hundred people when he brought the mountain low." And that's not to mention the big EMP attack on the island first. "I know they have Sentinels." Kurt is going out on a limb, he is.. but if Magneto gets wind of it, it's information that he's already probably figured. "Und probably more technology on that than they started with." Thanks to Shift. "If I return to Genosha, und I probably will, I will come with you?" Handing himself over. "I will not be harmed." No, check that. "I will not be killed." Though, John's words about being dead? "You can.. die und come back?" The Ghost tilts his head taking his turn to listen. He wasn't a priest, but he was a detective. Pick out the details, listen to the words, the tone, watch the body language. Add it all together, and get closer to the truth. Kurt Wagner was a good man. The X-men existed. They were not his enemies, nor were they to be feared (by him at least). "I don't want to bring Odame in. I don't even want to locate him....not really. I just want to get word to him that he's in danger, and that Magneto's hunting him. What I DO hope to find is some way of getting Magneto to buy that I'm his guy once and for all...." he says "I'm not...but I need him to believe I am." The Ghost sighs, and takes his hat off, and then his mask, revealing his face. Maybe Kurt will remember the nice detective that helped him and Jubilee find their way when they got turned around looking for a house to paint. Maybe he won't, either way John wants a smoke, and the mask gets in the way...he's gonna have to redesign it he thinks. "Listen, fella...it's like this..." he says lighting a smoke "If I bring you to Magneto...he'll wonder why...and he'll wonder how I found you, and not Odame..." he says "and he'll smell a ruse." he says "Instead, I'd really like to lead Magneto to another target...one he'll like, but one that won't REALLY cost anyone...you, me, or the world in general....too much grief." he says "Is that something you think you or someone in the X-men could get me?" "He knows he is being hunted, I'm certain, mein freund," Kurt replies with no little conviction. "It was an abrupt departure, but one that was necessary." For the man's soul. Kurt crouches once again, his tail curling around him, and it lies still for the moment. "It is a dangerous game you're playing. But it's a smarter one than Kwabena played, believe it or not. But.." There is always a -but-, "It is still one that will be difficult. With him, it is an all or nothing. My advice is, if you can go all in without too much blood on your hands, und your conscience is intact, go all in. Break your ties.. und work for the mutants from the inside. But keep it smart." Looking out over the water, those yellow eyes narrow as they land upon the boat once again. His words, however, are still for the detective. "I am the son of the Queen of Genosha, Mystique. In some places, I am being treated as a Prince. People are begging me to bring them to the island. In other times, they curse me. There is no question that I can be used in this game to aid your stature. It's a matter of how.. und in what context Magneto brought up my name." Turning his head, Kurt looks at the man directly through the smoke that rises from the cigarette. "I will think about what Magneto or Mystique would truly wish that is not .. obvious." Carmichal crosses his arms idly as Kurt speaks, moving only to remove the cigarette from his mouth and tap the ashes off the end before taking another drag. He grunts noncomittally as the mutant speaks of going all in. That was John's motto after all...Cards on the table, all in, or go home.... "You offer good advice, Mr. Wagner...can I call ya Kurt?" he asks "This aint my first rodeo. I infiltrated occupied France during the War." he says and he of course means WWII...since France hasn't been 'occupied' since then. "And to answer your earlier question...yeah...I can die...and yeah...I get better." he says handing over a small envelope "Listen, take this...it's instructions for a dead drop I've got set up." he says "If you need to contact me, the information's in there...don't make me regret trusting you, huh?" he says "For now...I'll let Magneto know my sources have dried up and Odame's in the wind...." he says "and I'll keep angling to get my foot deeper in his door. See....I'm already all in..he knows everything there is to know about me...at least...everything there is to know about me that anyone alive today knows." he says "He wants me ruined, he's got it...so I'm his boy...until it's no longer useful for me to be, or...I manage to do what Odame's done, and disappear." he adds "Keep me updated...and next time I need to get with you, I'll leave word with Father Mike that there's a dead man looking for a devil." he says "That way you'll know its from me." he says "Now...I'll leave you to your raid or whatever you've got planned...that boat looks suspicious even to me." he says "Been a pleasure, Mr. Wagner..." he says flicking his cigarette away, masking up and fading from view as fog forms out of nowhere, and he's gone...just like that. Category:Log